


Newfound Sense For Life

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 10:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: When faced with death, anyone would do just about anything to survive.





	Newfound Sense For Life

One of the hardest things about life is the fact that it ends. It doesn’t mean you stop enjoying the small things. It just means that one day, you’ll have to say goodbye to the people you love the most. But in all that pain and misery comes beauty, because you cherish life because it goes on, you cherish it because it ends.

Sometimes life is unfair, and you have to leave people earlier than expected. For the Mikaelson, all they know of is death because they don’t experience it themselves. They always lose people they are closest to, like you.

From the minute you were born, you had a heart disease that kept you in constant pain. Most of the time you could ignore it or take enough medicine not to feel it. However, the older you got, the harder it was to ignore this problem. It didn’t seem fair at the time, and it still doesn’t, but you learned to enjoy what little time you have left in this world.

Ever since meeting the Mikaelsons, all you ever knew was vampires. Vampires who never got sick, and never knew what it meant to deal with the problems you had to deal with. That didn’t make you love them less, it just made you feel bad for when you had to go. Out of all the humans they’ve encountered, they pick the one with a heart disease.

“It’s time to take your medicine,” Klaus whispered as he woke you up from your nap. Whimpering, you opened your eyes to see the hybrid with your pills in one hand and a cup of water in the other. “I know it hurts, love.”

“Thanks,” you whispered, taking the cup and pills from his hand before downing them. “You know, it’s not long now.”

“Don’t say that. You can still have a long and fulfilling life.”

“Life isn’t meant to go on this long, Klaus. It’s my time,” you sighed. Before Klaus could even answer, there was a knock on the door and your boyfriend on the other end of it.

“I’ll come by later and say goodbye,” he whispered as he kissed your head. When the Mikaelson’s met you, they vowed to do everything they could to protect you, but this was one thing that they couldn’t. Klaus left your side, and Elijah replaced him, leaving you two alone to discuss things.

“How are you feeling?”

“As good as it can get,” you smiled, smoothing down your hospital blanket.

“I am so sorry this happened to you,” he began, but you had to cut him off.

“I got this the minute I was born. This is not your fault,” you sighed. A few seconds of silence passed before you got a sharp pain in your chest. Wincing, you tried to hide it, but that was almost impossible when your boyfriend was an Original. “I’m not going to make it.”

“Please don’t say that,” he whispered with tears in his eyes. This was hard enough as it is, you didn’t need Elijah’s doe eyes staring you down.

“It’s only a matter of time before I’m dead so you should just go,” your voice cracked, giving away your facade.

“There has to be something I can do, something I can give you…” he trailed off before thinking of the only possible solution. “Let me turn you.”

“Elijah…”

“No, listen to me. My blood will cure you of this, and you’ll never have to experience this pain again. If there was another solution, you know I would take it, but this is the only way. No more hospital visits, no more medicine, no more pain. Just you and me.”

“Elijah, you can’t spring this upon me like that. I have to think about it. I’m not dying today or tonight, so let me just think about it. Please,” you sighed. Never have you thought about being a vampire. What was there to like? The bloodlust, the anger, the sunburn, everything bad about being a vampire didn’t appeal to you.

“Of course,” he nodded.

“Sir,” a nurse knocked on the door, “visiting hours are ending. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“Yeah, we’re finishing up here,” Elijah said, and the nurse left with a nod.

“I’ll see you first thing in the morning?” you asked with a small smile.

“I’ll be here before you wake up,” he said as he placed a kiss on your cheek. He touched your hand, leaving a lingering feeling when he let go of it. Once he left, all you had time to do was think. Of course, you wanted to be with him forever, he was the love of your life. Were you prepared to sacrifice everything for one man?

* * *

Sleep never came easy to you, and it was even worse when you had a constant pain in your chest. It sucked even more when you get woken up by it because it’s just that sharp. Gasping awake, you clutched a hand to your chest as if that would make the pain go away. Every single second of the day was spent like this, and you were sick and tired of it. There was only one way to cure you of his.

Instead of calling a nurse for more medicine, you picked up your phone from the bedside table and dialed Elijah. He was the only person who could help you now, the only person you wanted help from.

“Why are you awake?” he answered quickly as if he was just waiting for your call.

“I want you to do it.”

“What?”

“I hate this pain, Elijah. Please take it away from me,” you got tears, letting a few fall.

“I’m on my way,” he said before hanging up. It didn’t take him long to reach you, and when he did, he was gentle with his actions.

“Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes, please. A life without you is a life I don’t want to live.”

“It’ll be quick, I promise,” he assured you as he bit his wrist before giving you his blood. It tasted disgusting, but you gulped it down as if your life depended on it–which it did. As soon as his wrist was away from his mouth, he snapped your neck, killing you instantly. The machine started beeping once it didn’t detect a heartbeat, but he was quick to turn it off. Nurses would rush in here, no doubt, but he would make sure they didn’t touch you.

It took a little bit longer than most people, but the blood healed you of all diseases it could find. About an hour later, you gasped awake with a newfound sense for life.


End file.
